ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Arceus
is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Arceus first appeared in the video games [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], later appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Within the games' story arc, Arceus is regarded as the primary creator of the Pokémon universe. In addition, Arceus is one of the strongest Pokémon in the Pokémon universe, second only to Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions, and boasts base stats of 120 for HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed and is the only Pokémon that can readily change its type based on the plate that it is holding. In Generation IV and V there are 16 plate types in total, with a 17th plate being added in Generation VI for the newly added Fairy Type, one of all types except normal, as Arceus is a normal type when it is not using one of the plates. Concept and characteristics Arceus, known as the Alpha Pokémon, is a powerful Normal-type legendary Pokémon. Sometimes called "The Original One" it is believed to have shaped the universe with its "thousand arms". It has a white colored body, gray underside, a long mane, gold hooves, green eyes with red pupils, and has a large, golden wheel around its abdomen, connected by spikes filled with gems. Its origin is described in a book called "The Original Story", which states that Arceus was born from an egg in a vortex of pure chaos before the existence of the universe. It proceeded to create three beings from itself, Dialga and Palkia, which created time and space, and Giratina, representing antimatter. It also created Azelf (Being of Willpower), Uxie (Being of Knowledge), and Mesprit (Being of Emotion), which created spirit, and then went into an everlasting sleep. Arceus has a special ability to use various Plates, stated to be fragments from the universe's creation filled with the power of "defeated giants", which allow it to switch to any of the seventeen types. They are found throughout the Sinnoh region, and feature inscriptions about their origins. Arceus can learn the signature move 'Judgment', which changes type with the Plate it is holding; Arceus' plates can also be found in the Undella Bay area in Pokemon Black Version and Pokemon White Version and all across the Kalos region in Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, though it is unknown if these are the same plates or different sets of them. Appearances In the video games It first made its appearance in the video games [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] and later in its remake Pokémon Platinum. It has since appeared in all subsequent titles. Notably, it was given away in promotions for the above mentioned games, using a key item called the Azure Flute in the Hall of Origin above Mount Coronet or through an official Nintendo Mystery Gift event. In [[Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver|''Pokémon HeartGold'' and SoulSilver]] Arceus unlocks an area where either Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina can be obtained at level one. There was a promotion where Japanese players could receive Arceus in [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] in a mode called the Pokémon Dream World after winning a popularity poll of Pokémon species. Outside of the main series, Arceus only makes a significant appearance in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. It makes a minor appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky as a statue. Until March 2012, there was an Arceus event in North America for Pokémon Black and White users, in which it had to be befriended. Arceus also makes an appearance in Pokémon Conquest, where it is said to have created the Ransei Region and appear before the one who unites all 17 kingdoms within Infinity Tower. Once the player link with it, Arceus is used to battle Nobunaga, who reveals that the Pokémon is the reason why Ransei is in conflict and must be destroyed. However, after he and allies are defeated, Nobunaga relents after seeing Arceus not to be affecting the player's mind before the Pokémon takes its leave. In other media Arceus is featured in Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, in which it was supposedly betrayed by Damos, and thus views humans with contempt and vows to inflict judgement on them. However, due to an alteration of the past by Ash and his friends, Arceus's rage resides and leaves in peace. It is voiced by Akihiro Miwa in the Japanese version and Scott Rayow in the English dub. Arceus appears in a manga adaptation of the above mentioned film as well as the opening pages of the HeartGold and SoulSilver chapters of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Arceus was mentioned by Gregory House in the season eight episode of House entitled "Perils of Paranoia". Reception In an official Pokémon popularity poll conducted by Nintendo in late 2010 spanning the first four generations, Arceus was voted into 1st place over Pokémon such as Darkrai, Mew, and Pikachu. Destructoid's Jonathan Holmes called it a "bad cross between a Yu Gi Oh monster and the spirit of the forest from The Princess Mononoke". An editor for Japan Cinema wrote that Arceus was under-utilized in the movie and that it "could have been used better to convey the story that he’s the god pokemon". References External links * Arceus on Bulbapedia Category:Pokémon species Category:Normal type Pokémon Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006